


Absentee

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Hohenheim, that I wrote today after remembering that it's Father's Day.





	Absentee

**Author's Note:**

> Major Death Warning is because well he dies, but you already knew that.

Lived in a place that wasn't fair  
Where everyone like him, had golden hair  
There he met the dwarf in the flask  
Who ended up using him as a mask  
  
The homunculus decided to look like him  
A thought that's a little grim  
They set off to distant parts  
And started similar but distinguished arts  
  
Bet a dime  
For the longest time  
Could not die  
Not to say he didn't try  
  
Not really bad  
But made his family sad  
His wife and kids felt bereft  
For he is a father who had left  
  
Family, he never wanted to shove  
He truly did love  
Didn't feel deserving  
That's a little unnerving  
  
His two sons feel different about him, just a tad  
Alphonse at least still called him dad  
Edward though I have a hunch  
Hohenheim's face he loved to punch  
  
A former slave  
Amestris, he wanted to save  
Far from family he chose to stay  
To see if he could find a way  
  
You might feel a little blue  
After all the work he went through  
He goes and dies at the end  
But at least now he is with his best friend


End file.
